


I Want You To Stay

by tessamoirandscottvirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Break Up, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Post-Break Up, Romance, Some Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessamoirandscottvirtue/pseuds/tessamoirandscottvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir are dating and are forced to try their hand at a long distance relationship when Tessa is accepted into an exchange program in Paris. Despite efforts to make it work, months go by without seeing each other, and a heartbreaking decision is made after Charlie White's wedding.</p><p>Featuring Meryl Davis and Charlie White, Patrick Chan, Kaitlyn Weaver and Andrew Poje</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early August 2015

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! Please leave me constructive feedback :)
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> \- FYI I have been working on this throughout the summer and just finished it after a month of not writing.
> 
> \- I would like to thank the lovely author of "Genuine Canadian Man" on livejournal for granting me permission to use one her lines...if you've read it you'll notice it right away!
> 
> \- There is a small Maksyl mention (for all you fans!) but I chose not to elaborate on it too much.
> 
> \- Some dialogue toward the end is inspired by Chuck and Blair from Gossip Girl. Again, if you've watched/obsessed over the show (like me haha) then you'll notice it right away! One line is also inspired by Dear John.
> 
> \- I feel a bit weird writing an RPF just because these are real people with real lives. That being said, I decided to give this a shot because I liked my idea and wanted to see where I could take it.

A sunny and hot Friday afternoon, Tessa was all smiles as she pulled into the parking lot of the arena. She was greeted by many familiar London faces as she made her way into the rink, take-out in hand. Tessa felt proud as she watched Scott give his students cheerful smiles and high-fives as their session ended. As the youngsters stepped off the ice, Scott waved to his kids’ parents before skating over to his girlfriend on the other side of the boards.

“Why hello there Mr. Scott,” said Tessa playfully.

“Last time I checked, only my students called me that,” Scott smiled as he gave Tessa a quick kiss on the lips.

“When does your next session start? I thought it would be nice to eat lunch together today. I brought your favourite…” she said, dangling the take-out bag in front of him.

“Well I can’t say no to the best Portuguese chicken, so I’ve got some time.” Scott winked at her.

“Meet you out front in two minutes,” he said as he went to go take off his skates.

Scott met Tessa at the picnic table out front closer to five minutes later.

“So what level were you just teaching?” Tessa asked.

“That was the CanSkate session. Gosh those kids are too cute. Connor gets easily frustrated when he can’t tie his skates right, so he’s always down at the beginning of the session. Today I showed him the trick again, and he got it. Man, have I ever seen that kid smile. He gave me a big hug too.”

“Aw Scott, I am so proud of you. After Sochi you were so uncertain of what was next for you, and I’m just so glad that you found that coaching makes you happy.”

“It does. But more than anything, Tess, you make me happy.” He reached for her hand and she laced her fingers in between his.

They smiled at each other as they ate. All of a sudden, Tessa heard her phone beep. She checked to see what it was.

After a moment of staring at her phone with a blank look of confusion across her face, she realized what she had just read on her email.

“Oh my gosh,” she said in disbelief, dropping her fork in the process. “I...I...Scott, I got accepted into that exchange program in Paris!!!!”

A huge grin immediately appeared across Scott’s face as he went over to congratulate his girlfriend.

“Tess I knew you could do it,” Scott whispered to her as he wrapped his arms around her in a full body embrace, classic Scott Moir style. “I am so proud of you.”

“I don’t know what to say; I’m speechless. I can’t believe I got in.” Her eyes lit up with excitement and her smile was bigger than it had been in a while. She did a little happy dance as she hugged him again.

“Well, believe it, Tess. There were only four spots and you got one of them. This is such a unique opportunity and I am so excited for you.”

“I gotta go tell my mom. What time will you be home? I think this calls for a celebration.” Her expressive green eyes became flirtatious and playful. Scott knew what she was thinking.

“You bet, T. I’ll call you once I leave the rink.”

“Okay sounds good.”

“I love you, Tess.”

“I love you too, Scott.”

They kissed one last time before she took off.

She looked back at him as she approached her car, full of smiles.

“See ya later, Moir.”

 


	2. Late August 2015

“Yup mom, don’t worry. Yes I’m all packed. I’ll call you tomorrow when I arrive at Flore’s. I know, I’m so excited to see her again. Ok, I love you too mom. Night.”

“Kate’s all good now?”

“Yeah, she’s better. Just missing me already.”

Scott understood. He misses her too even though she hasn’t left yet.

“I know how she feels,” he said as he joined her on the couch. “A year is a long time. What am I going to do without you here?” Scott asked her jokingly.

She cuddled up to him and cozily tucked herself under his arm.

“I’m going to miss you too. So much. It hurts thinking about it. I don’t want to leave you.” Tessa started to tear up. “And I can’t believe I’m going to miss your birthday.”

“Oh babe don’t cry,” Scott sat up as she turned to face him. “Listen to me,” he started as he held her hands. “I know it’s gonna be hard. I know it’s a long time to be apart, but remember that you are going to have the time of your life. Living with Flore, working with your favourite prof on your Masters, it’s a dream come true for you. I know you, Tess. I know you can’t pass this up, and I don’t want you to.”

“You’re right,” she said, fighting back tears. “It’s only a year. We can do this. I’ll visit. You’ll visit. We’ll Skype. Promise me that we’ll make this work, Scott.”

“I promise.”

She kissed him tenderly as the last tear ran down her cheek. He gently wiped it away.

Forcing herself not to think about it, not to think about what the next year would be like without him, without her family, Tessa decided to place that feeling in the back of her mind.

“You know, a year is a long time to be without certain things…” Tessa insinuated, coyly. “And since I’m gonna miss your birthday party, maybe we can celebrate a little early…”

Scott knew that familiar look in her beautiful green eyes.“Well, there’s no time like the present is there?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

She giggled like a little kid as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

 

.......

 

“All passengers on flight 502 to Paris, France, please begin to make your way to the gate.”

“Well I guess this is it,” Tessa said, as she took in a deep breath of air to help her not cry.

“This is it,” Scott repeated.

They shared a long, warm hug, similar to those that they’d have before skating. As they moved out of the hug, they had a close forehead-to-forehead moment, with her hands in his hair and his wrapped tightly around her waist.

“I love you, Scott Moir. Always have, always will.”

“I love you too, Tess. Always have, always will.” He kissed her forehead before giving her one final, sweet kiss on the lips.

“I’ll see you soon, then.”

“Bye, Tessa. Knock ‘em dead!”

And just like that, she walked into the distance, bags in hand. Scott stood there, feeling a broad range of emotions, from sadness at first, to happiness for his girlfriend’s accomplishments. He stood there until she became smaller and smaller, and then she was no longer visible.

 


	3. December 2015

Christmas had arrived, and it was simply beautiful in Paris. The snowflakes fell and created a lovely essence of hope and wonder in the Parisian sky. Tessa’s love affair with her favourite city felt romantic, yet familiar in a friendly way.

Gazing outside of Flore’s downtown apartment, Tessa was curled up by the fireplace with a glass of French wine, reminiscing about her holiday memories with Scott. She missed her family so much, especially her mother’s smile. But tonight all Tessa could think about was her relationship with Scott. She loved studying in Paris; it was an absolute dream come true. She had been so restless in London finishing her undergrad. London was her home and it would always be a special place to her, but over the past year she began to feel distant, almost like she was restricted by the small-town world. Almost like all London had to offer her was skating, and that was over now. Her dream had come true, but her dream had always included him, and tonight he wasn’t with her. He hadn’t been with her for over a month now and it sucked.

So instead, to take her mind off of the present, Tessa set her focus back to last Christmas. Everything seemed so different then.

She thought about the cold Canadian winter that froze their noses, and then of the times they had spent teaching little Quinn how to skate. Tessa smiled as she pictured Scott with his adorable niece, being so caring and playful with her, while cracking jokes and tickling her, all which maintained that goofball quality that makes him Scott Moir. She saw the Virtue-Moir family gatherings, with Alma spoiling her as if she were her own daughter. She saw her father talk sports with Scott and her brother teasing her about stupid things. Tessa smiled as she so vividly remembered them underneath the mistletoe. Every touch, every sensation, she could feel it on her skin as she closed her eyes and went back in time. They were so physically close, with their foreheads touching as Scott took her hand. It eventually made its way up his chest and into his hair, when finally, they made eye contact. His deep brown eyes were locked with her beautiful green ones until their lips touched. It was a sweet, romantic kiss. One that sent shivers down her spine all the way to her toes. One that she’d remember forever.

“Tess, you alright up here?” Flore asked as she entered the room, interrupting Tessa’s daydreaming. “Oh Tessa, darling.” Flore knew what was wrong. She joined her friend on the couch and hugged her tight. “I can’t imagine how you must feel right now.”

Her eyes becoming watery, Tessa looked down at her hands as she spoke. “It’s just that...I’ve been away for two months...and it’s Christmas! I was only able to be in London for two days for Thanksgiving, which was not enough time at all. And then I’m supposed to come home for Christmas but this stupid whether alert is happening because this stupid storm is wrecking havoc which means no planes are flying out which means that I can’t be home for Christmas. And it sucks, Flore. It sucks. I love being here with you, but I really need to be with my family for the holidays.”

“I know. I understand. I felt that way too sometimes when I was living with you guys on exchange. But these things happen. It’s no consolation, but I’m sure you guys will Skype each other in the morning. So get some rest, okay Tess? I’m here for you one hundred percent.”

“Thanks Flore. You’re the best.”

“You know what, I’m going to call my parents. Tell them that you and I will just spend Christmas Eve as the two of us, here, just us girls. If you’re not up to dealing with my crazy family I don’t blame you. You’re down, Tess, and I want to be here for you.”

“Oh Flore, you’re too kind. Really, I’m okay. It’s just that...I mean we Skype and talk on the phone, but it’s not as often as I had originally thought. I don’t know, I guess it’s the time change. I’m just starting to feel as though we’re drifting apart and that there’s nothing I can do about it. I know Scott loves me and all, but I just can’t help thinking that maybe this long distance thing isn’t working out for us. Not to mention that I miss my family too. But Flore, tonight, we are going to celebrate Christmas Eve together, with your family, as we had planned. I accepted their invitation to come along after I found out that my flight had been cancelled, so that’s what we’re going to do!”

“Are you sure Tess?”

“Yup!” Tessa wiped away her tears and decided that she would make the best out of a crappy Christmas. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I gotta go put my Christmas attire on.”

“Oh no, you don’t mean...not that awful Christmas sweater with the reindeer on it...oh my God, Tessa Virtue I cannot believe it still fits you!! Let alone that you didn’t burn the damn thing!!”

“Haha well don’t be too surprised Flore, because...I KEPT YOURS!! Yup, us Virtues are smarter than you might think. I knew that you left it behind, you sneaky girl! Well, now, all these years later, it’s back to haunt you!”

“YOU DIDN’T.”

“I DID!”

The girls were facing each other, trying to keep straight faces. Flore was trying to be annoyed with Tessa but she couldn’t do it. Tessa saw the twitch in Flore’s lips that set her off. They laughed and laughed until they finally decided to finish their wine and get ready to go.

“Cheers,” Flore saluted, still caught in random hiccups of laughter. “To these terrible Christmas sweaters that your precious mother gave us ten sweet years ago.”

“Hey! At least your snowman isn’t missing one of it’s eyes okay?!!” Tessa exclaimed jokingly as she and her good friend could not stop giggling.

Tessa thought how she was lucky to have friends like Flore, who knew how to cheer her up and take her mind off things.

But somehow he crept back into her mind.

  



	4. January 2016

“I miss you,” Scott said to Tessa through their Skype conversation. It was a snowy Saturday afternoon in Paris, so it would be evening in London.

“I miss you more, so much Scott. I hated not being able to come home for the holidays.”

“I know. I felt so helpless when I heard that the flights were cancelled. But, the good news is that Charlie’s wedding is about a month away, so we’ll be in each other’s company then.”

“One month,” Tessa repeated hopefully, longingly. “So what’s new back home? Anything exciting since New Years’?” she asked him.

“Not too much, T. Quinn misses having Auntie Tessa help her with skating lessons, though.”

“Oh, Scott Moir! I’m surprised! Okay well maybe not too surprised.”

“Yah, well I guess my charm only works for so long. What about your paper? Have you chosen a thesis yet?” He stuttered a bit when he said “thesis”...the two s’s close together threw him off and made him say “theshish”.

“Thesis!” Tessa laughed.

“Shit, that didn’t come out right.”

“You’re too much, Scott, too much!”

“Nah, just some dweebe with a big nose.”

That was it. That was the moment where she burst out in laughter, a deep belly laugh. Seeing his love laugh so hard made him giggly too, and there they were, having a great laugh over Skype. It was a beautiful moment. One that they hadn’t shared in a while.

After what felt like infinite laughter, the tide finally began to settle.

“As I was saying,” Tessa said as she was still half-laughing. “I haven’t fully chosen my thesis, but I think I’m gonna focus on sports psychology. Just not sure what about it yet. And I still don’t know about law school. It’s frustrating because this exchange was supposed to help me figure it out, but doing these case studies and exploring different sides of psychology is just so interesting and I’m really loving it. But I need to figure it out soon! I just don’t know what to do. I’m hoping one day I’ll just know the answer. But for now, I’m still conducting preliminary research with my prof.”

“And doing some shopping I would hope.”

“Of course! What’s a girl without her passion for fashion?”

“Well whatever decision there is to make Tess, I know you’ll figure it out. You always do. The answer may not be clear right now, but it’ll come. Just give it some time. I believe in you. Always.”

“Thanks,” she said as she gave a sheepish smile. “I needed to hear that. I miss you and can’t wait until Charlie’s wedding! A four day weekend with my love and some skating pals, what else would I want? One more month, Moir. One more month until I’ll be in your arms again.”

“Can’t wait, Tess. Can’t wait.”

  
  



	5. Early Friday Morning, Valentine's Day Weekend, February 2016

It was 2 am on Friday morning when Tessa excitedly crept into her friend’s room.

“Flore,” Tessa whispered as she gently nudged her.

“Hmmm Tessa…” Flore was groggy and still half asleep, until she realized why Tessa was there. “Oh shit you’re leaving!”

“Yes, Flore I’m on my way now!” Tessa responded as she was laughing at her friend’s aloofness.

“Sit.” Flore commanded as she moved over, making a little spot for Tessa on her bed. “Now listen to me Tess. It’s Valentine’s Weekend...it’s been a while...make sure you take a bite of that Moir sandwich okay? Maybe grab some ass...”

“Hey! That’s my man you’re talking about!”

“Ok, darling. Time to get out of my bed.”

Tessa gave Flore a sassy look, trying not to laugh at how serious she was being.

“Whaaat? Well if I can’t have him then what are you still doing here? Go grab some ass!” Flore kissed Tessa on the cheek and then rolled over. “Oh and have a safe flight.”

Tessa giggled. “Okay Flore, whatever you say. See you next week.”


	6. Later that Friday, Valentine's Day Weekend, February 2016

Tessa awoke just as the stewardess’ voice filled the plane. They were beginning to descend as she gazed out the window, looking down on what had been her home away from home for many years. Michigan missed her, and she was glad to be back in the skating world for this weekend. Even more, her heart ached to see Scott. It had been five months since she had felt his touch on her skin. The pain of not seeing each other had grown, but she knew that the moment they laid eyes on each other, everything would be alright.

 

.......

 

As she made her way down the escalator, she saw him at the bottom waiting for her. Being Scott Moir, he held up a sign that read, “my girl T.” They smiled widely at each other until she got off the escalator and ran into his arms. Their hug was long and tight. She breathed him in slowly, not wanting to let go. Then, just like their goodbye months before, their foreheads touched before sharing a sweet, passionate kiss. He gently placed a strand of hair out of her face by tucking it behind her ear.

“Hi, Tess.”

“Hi, Scott.”

“Long time no see.”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the temple as they walked off to get her bags.

 

.......

 

Curled up on the couch in their hotel room, Tessa and Scott were cozily enjoying being in each other’s arms. Tessa’s nose rested comfortably in the crook of Scott’s neck.

“Scott? Can I ask you something? And I need you to be honest with me, okay?” She shifted her position so that she was facing him cross-legged, her hands intertwined in his.

“Sure, Tess. Anything.”

She almost didn’t want to say it. But it was too late; she had already opened the can of worms. So she looked down at their interlocked hands as she let it out.

“Do you feel that this long distance relationship thing isn’t working out?”

She heard the crashing silence that stood between them. The nothingness that filled the room, the uncertainty that lay within her question, that was all it took for five months’ worth of sad, messy emotions to accompany the tears forming in her eyes.

“Because I feel so guilty being away from you. And realizing that -”

“I know,” he cut her off as he cupped her face with his hand. “I know.”

Tessa didn’t know how to respond. After seventeen years of being so close in their skating career, and now being in a romantic relationship, she knew he was being one hundred percent honest with her. He knew how she had been feeling. He knew that look in her bright green eyes, that look of dissatisfaction and confusion. He knew that she had been struggling to find herself, to find her purpose away from skating. He knew that she was happy for him when he told her that he wanted to coach, not only because she loved him, but also because it gave her hope that she too, could one day find her purpose after skating.

She didn’t know how to respond. So all she let out was “I love you.”

“I love you too Tess, more than anything.”

And so they laid there, hand in hand, wrapped tightly in each other’s arms.

 


	7. Saturday, Valentine's Day Weekend: Charlie's Wedding, February 2016

“I, Charles, take you, Tanith, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

“Tanith, do you take this man …”

Tessa placed her head on Scott’s shoulder as he took hold of her hand.

Charlie and Tanith’s wedding ceremony was beautiful. The bride was glowing in her classic and simple gown, her blonde hair in an elegant updo. Tessa’s favourite part of the ceremony was watching Charlie’s niece and nephew walk down the aisle as the flower girl and ring boy. The little girl was so excited to be wearing her poofy dress where the boy looked ready to take a nap. It was too cute.

Charlie looked so happy, so in love. Tessa was happy for him, and couldn’t help but think back to the days when they were “Team Canton” and Charlie had the biggest crush on Tanith but couldn’t pursue her. And now here they are. Eight years later, Charlie and Tanith are being married.

Tessa was happy for Charlie and Tanith, yet she felt uneasy. Would she and Scott ever take this step? Would their relationship be strong enough to endure whatever challenges they faced? Last night she told him how she had been feeling recently, and she wondered how he felt about the whole situation.

She loves him, no doubt about that. But if they were to continue on this way, would she ever be happy? When she’s with him, she feels safe, she feels happy. She wants him in her life. But what about her goals? Tessa had never seen herself starting her post-skating career in London. There were too many distractions there, too many reminders of skating and how that had been her life for seventeen years. She needed to move on, and staying in London would only do the opposite for her. She knew the answer, she knew she couldn’t be in London. One day, she’d go back, but that day was not going to be anytime soon. So now that only left one big question, which she didn’t know the answer to: what about her and Scott? What did this mean for their relationship?

“Therefore by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the groom.”

The audience laughed as Charlie and Tanith kissed. Excitement filled the church as they made their way down the aisle and out of the church, into their limo which had a sign on it reading “JUST MARRIED.”

They were still holding hands as they exited the church. Scott was talking to Patrick when Tessa saw Meryl wave at her. A bit surprised that Meryl has been slowly reaching out to her post Sochi, she smiled and waved back.

“See you guys soon,” Patrick said as he began to walk toward his car. “Scotty you owe me a dance tonight,” he joked.

“I can’t wait to see you guys dance. That’ll be a sight.”

“Not before I dance with you,” Scott replied, as his left arm wrapped around her shoulders. Tessa just hugged his waist. She hugged him with her whole body, giving him everything she had. Their bodies fit so well together that Scott buried his face in the crook of her neck, his favourite cozy spot.

 

.......

 

“Congrats guys!!” Tessa exclaimed with a big smile as she greeted Charlie and Tanith at the receiving line. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Charlie, my man! Congratulations, stud.” Scott playfully jabbed Charlie in the ribs before pulling him in for a big hug.

During cocktail hour, Tessa and Scott found their seating cards and joined Patrick, Kaitlyn, and Andrew at their table among some other friends of Charlie and Tanith’s.

“So Tess, how’s life in Paris with Flore? How’s the program going?” Patrick asked.

“Oh, it’s amazing. It’s busy and all with my research, but Flore makes sure to take me out. I mean, I love being in Paris, but sometimes it’s hard being away from everyone.”

“Yeah, Tess we missed you so much at Christmas!” Kaitlyn said. “Emailing you isn’t the same.”

“I know. Christmas was tough, but I’m learning so much. I’ve decided to write my research paper on sports psychology and how those principles can be applied to children specifically. It’s really neat stuff and I’m actually really excited to start writing.” Tessa laughed at how nerdy she sounded.

“My girl, T. Smart and sexy. I’m a lucky guy,” Scott chimed in.

Everyone laughed at Scott’s remark as Andrew asked, “Do you know what you’re going to do once your program is over?”

Tessa was silent for a moment. She wondered the same thing.

“Ummm I’m actually trying to figure that out. I’m getting my Masters here, but I’m still considering law school. Not sure what route to take,so I guess we’ll see what happens.”

“Well whatever you decide, you’ll be great Tess.”

Tessa started to tear up and smile at the same time. The combination of her I-don’t-know-what-I-want-to-do-with-my-life future with how much she had missed her friends and family just got to her.

“Thanks Kait,” is all she could let out. Scott rubbed her back in small, gentle, circles. He knew how she’d been feeling.

They all knew. They could see it.

 

.......

 

It was just past 10 pm, and by that time the bride and groom had danced, the embarrassing video montage of childhood photos was played, and the speeches were over. Scott felt sentimental as pictures of Team Canton appeared on the screen. He remembered that day where they were joking around, and the girls hopped onto their partners for a piggyback ride. Tessa was kind of falling off of Scott, but whatever, he thought. At least Meryl and Charlie looked cute.

Meryl gave a speech. She was actually Charlie’s “Best Person.” Yeah, he couldn’t think of anyone better to be his Best Man so he asked Meryl. The only thing is that the title didn’t totally apply...so he went with something untraditional so that he could have his best friend by his side. Meryl gave a great speech, even tearing up a bit at the end. She described their seventeen year-long journey together, from the early days of blonde Meryl to more recent events like Dancing With The Stars. Meryl and Charlie shared a loving hug afterwards. It was a really nice relationship that they had, Tessa thought, relating Meryl and Charlie to her and Scott. Maybe that would be them one day, at one of their weddings to other people, being each other’s Best Person. She had no idea what was in store for their relationship.

Tessa was on the dance floor with Kaitlyn and Sharna. She had met Sharna, Charlie’s dance partner from DWTS, tonight and the two really seemed to hit it off. Scott was at the bar about to get drinks for him and the guys when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see none other than Meryl smiling at him.

“Scott Moir!” she said as she gave him a hug. “It’s been too long!”

A bit surprised to see her, Scott agreed that it had been a while since they had seen each other. Scott was in contact with Charlie, they were buddies after all. But Meryl? The four of them, “Team Canton,” had met up for coffee in August of 2014, right after Tessa and Scott made their announcement to take the next year off. It was refreshing to talk to them about things not related to skating. Or the Olympics. Or the rumours surrounding the judging at the Olympics. Instead, Meryl and Charlie talked about their experience on DWTS, and shared their plans for their year off from competing. They didn’t say it, but Tessa and Scott could tell that they wouldn’t go back, because they weren’t going to either. They had retired, even though Canada didn’t know that yet. It was nice to see Meryl and Charlie then, so good to put any past feelings of rivalry behind them and start fresh. But so much had changed. It had almost been two years since and now Tessa was his girlfriend and Charlie was married to Tanith. Scott had no idea what Meryl had been up to. Charlie mentioned once how she and Maks were dating, but that had been about it.

“It’s so good to see you Meryl,” Scott replied, hugging her back. “How are you? Man, it’s been too long! You look good.”

“I’m great, Scott, thank you. I hear that you and Tessa are together now. When Charlie told me I was like ‘FINALLY! It only took them seventeen years!!’ I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Eighteen actually, but thanks Meryl. That means a lot. What about you? Are you still seeing that Maks guy? What else are you up to?”

“Yeah, we’re together, going strong! Things are good, I’ve finished school and not quite sure what’s next for me. How’s coaching? You must love it, you’ve always been great with kids.”

“You know, Tessa’s actually in a similar boat. She’s been on exchange getting her Masters in psych, doing research with one of her profs in Paris this year. She’s not sure what path to choose either, law school maybe. It’s been tough being away from each other for so long, but I’ve got my coaching to keep me busy. It’s amazing. I love going to work everyday because it hardly feels like work, you know?. Seeing those smiles on my kids’ faces is priceless. It’s really rewarding for me.”

“That’s great, good for you Scott.” Meryl hesitated for a moment, almost like she wasn’t sure if she should say what was on her mind.

Then she went for it. “Have you guys been in touch with Marina? Charlie and I talk to her sometimes. She misses us...Team Canton.”

There was an awkward pause before he spoke.

“Not recently, no. Ummm it’s been a while. She’s sent Christmas cards, and we’ve Skyped here and there, but we’ve seemed to have lost touch over the past year or so. But we miss it too. Tess and I were feeling nostalgic when we saw our pictures in the slideshow. Is she here tonight?”

“Funny that you mention it, actually Fedor is also getting married this weekend. Yup, his fiance apparently wanted it to be a Valentines’ themed wedding so she couldn’t make it.”

“Really? That douche? Ha, well good for him I guess.”

“Charlie and I had a blast going through old photos. Me as braceface, Tessa with red hair, you with Jessica, Marina when she just got her bangs cut…”

Meryl and Scott started laughing hard at the thought of Marina with freshly cut bangs. They’d always be cut so short, a good two inches from her eyebrows. The four of them would always laugh in the dressing room before practice, and when they finally got on the ice they couldn’t keep it in. Lucky for them Marina would laugh with them.

“Oh those good ol’ Team Canton days,” Scott said, still caught in laughter.

“Anyway, I’ll let you be, just wanted to say hi since it’s been so long.”

They hugged again and she was off.

“Nice seeing you, Meryl. We should all meet up again sometime soon, now that everything’s so different.”

“Team Canton!” she cheered from the distance.

Scott returned to his table with the drinks.

“Forget drinks, Scott, my martini can wait. May I have this dance?” Patrick asked, trying not to laugh. Like he’d forget about his proposal to Scott earlier.

“Very funny, Little Patrick!”

“I’m not kidding bro!” Patrick let out, taking a sip of his beer before grabbing Scott by the arm. “On y va!”

“Not cool, Pchiddy. You know I hate French.”

“Désolé!”

It was perfect timing, because just as they got on the dance floor, “Kung Fu Fighting” started playing.

Scott and Patrick looked like fools as the grooved and boogied. But they didn’t care. They were best buds and they had a blast.

“Good dance, bro,” Scott said to Patrick as the song finished. They hugged it out and Scott was glad he shared that moment with Patrick. The kid had been single for a few months now, and he was still recovering from his breakup with Tess. He was devastated when he called Scott the night it happened. He still wasn’t even sure what went wrong.

“OK LADIES AND GENTS,” the DJ announced. “This next song goes out to all you lovebirds out there celebrating Valentine’s Day this weekend.”

It was easy to find Tessa; he spotted her vivacious red dress from miles away. As the first few chords of Rihanna’s “Stay” filled the room, Scott approached Tessa from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering into her ear, “dance with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Tessa took Scott’s hand as he led her to the middle of the dance floor. Once they found their spot, she released her hands from his, placed one on his shoulder, and ran the other up his chest and into his hair. She caressed his neck before she brought her face close to his, their foreheads touching. They swayed to the sound of Rihanna’s raspy voice and remembered back to the last time that they performed this exhibition piece. It was at the Sochi gala, and was one of Tessa’s favourite ex pieces ever.

“I love you,” Scott said.

“I love you too. Always have, always will.”

 

.......

 

“CAN WE GET ALL THE LADIES ON THE DANCE FLOOR. IT’S TIME FOR THE BRIDE TO THROW HER BOUQUET.”

“C’mon, Tessa, let’s go!” Kaitlyn called for her.

“Coming!” Tessa replied as she took one last sip of her apple martini. “Ok, let’s do this!”

“ALL THE LADIESSSS IN THE HOUSE, MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE DANCE FLOOR.” The DJ reminded the audience.

All these giddy single girls were crowded in the dance floor, eager to catch the bouquet.

“She looks so aggressive, like chill your pants girl, they’re just flowers” Kaitlyn joked as she pointed to Meryl on the other side of the dance floor, lips tightly pursed. You could tell she was focused on getting that bouquet.

“Kaitlyn! You silly girl! No more Meryl-hating, ok? She’s been nicer to me recently. Waving and smiling from a distance... Ok nevermind you’re right she looks...she looks thirsty for it hahahaha.”

“OK IMMA GET SOME GROOVY TUNES PLAYIN. TANITH, THE BLUSHING BRIDE, IT’S YOUR TIME GIRL, YOU THROW THAT BOUQUET!”

All the girls started cheering and shouting “We love you Tanith!” You could tell some of them may have been a bit too turnt.

“AND LADIES...LET’S KEEP IT FRIENDLY OK?”

Tessa and Kaitlyn laughed as they noticed Scott, Patrick, and Andrew giggle immaturely when the DJ said that.

“Okay, ladies, are we ready?” Tanith asked. “Here we go!”

“THREE, TWO, ONE, THROW!!” The DJ called out with the crowd of girls.

The bouquet sprung into the air, making a parabolic shape as it headed toward a girl wearing a green dress. Then, just before the girl could grab hold of it, Meryl, who was standing in front of her, got shoved. As a result, she kind of jumped up, her head hitting the bouquet. It’s almost as if it were a game of volleyball. Meryl’s head bumped the bouquet away from the girl in green, and she was pissed.

“You bitch! Your big alien head ruined everything!!!!!!!” The girl in green shouted at Meryl.

Then, before she could realize it, she was holding Tanith’s bouquet in her hands.

“CONGRATS TO THE LOVELY LADY IN RED!” The DJ announced as Kaitlyn pushed Tessa in the direction of the stage. She made her way up to the platform to be recognized.

“Wait….whaaaaaa??? I never win anything. Shit! I just won the bouquet!!”

“Yeah, Tessa!” Kaitlyn cheered.

Scott turned around to face the stage when Patrick poked him in the shoulder.

“Um, dude, look who caught the bouquet.”

 

.......

 

“Night guys,” Scott said to his table as him and Tessa grabbed their things. It was past 1 AM and it was time to head back to the hotel.

“Bye Tess. I miss you already,” Kaitlyn said to her, mid hug.

“I know, Kait. I miss you too. June can’t come fast enough. Good luck at Worlds!”

They each said goodbye to Kaitlyn, Andrew, and Patrick before going to the head table to find Charlie and Tanith.

“Charlie, bro, I barely saw you tonight! What’s up with that?” Scott joked.

“I know man, I wish I could have spent more time catching up with you. Groom duties. They never stop. Photos. Those don’t stop either. Just warning you, since you and Tessa are gonna tie the knot soon.”

“Ok dude, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Scott said.

“Well can you blame me? Tessa caught the bouquet, and you won the centrepiece. Virtue/Moir made out like a bandit tonight!”

“We’ll see what happens. Congrats, Chucky. I’m proud of you, buddy.”

  


.......

 

Back at their hotel, Scott’s already in bed as Tessa is still in the bathroom taking off her makeup.

“It was a really nice wedding, don’t you think? Tessa asked him from their ensuite.

“Yeah, it was great. That DJ really knew how to get the party started.”

“Oh my gosh...you and Patrick dancing...that was priceless. I even may have gotten the photographer to snap a few shots of you guys busting a move,” she told him coyly.

“Oh I see how it’s gonna be, Ms. Virtue. You take embarrassing pictures of me and what, I’m expected to let it happen? Nuh-huh,” he teased her. “This means war.”

“Oh really?” She said, crawling into bed with him. The bedside clock read 2:26 AM, but she wasn’t even tired. Their bodies were so close. She pressed up to him even closer, making the space between them almost nonexistent. She looked deep into his eyes as her lips brushed against his. They were both still as she ran her finger up his chest. When she looked into his eyes once more, she tangled her fingers in his hair and said, “goodnight Scott.”

She turned over and shut off the light on her end table. Her back faced him. Scott was left utterly confused. Was she trying to drive him nuts? God, she was good.

He pressed his chest up against her back and whispered, “you win.”

As if they were going to get any sleep tonight.

 

 


	8. Sunday Morning, Valentine's Day, February 2016

Tessa woke up with Scott’s arm hugging her from behind. She noticed the alarm clock on her end table which read 9:52 AM. She was so comfortable in his arms that it almost didn’t occur to her that she had woken up before him. Tessa was never the first one to wake up. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had been awake this early on a weekend. She figured it was probably when they were on tour with Stars on Ice last year.

She was happy lying there, in bed, like a caterpillar that was cocooned by the warmth of Scott’s arm. But something felt off. The atmosphere in the room felt down and it wasn’t the weather, even though it was still dark out. What a terrible month February was, she thought.

It was 9:55 now which meant she had five more minutes before the alarm would go off and Scott would wake up.

Her mind wandered back to the events of last night and when they had danced to “Stay.” She loved that song. They both did, which is why their ex performance to it was so meaningful. But in this moment, she felt haunted by the lyrics.

 

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can’t live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay._

 

She loved this song, but right now, she hated it. She hated it because it was true; she wanted him to stay. She wanted to stay. But she couldn’t. Their weekend together was coming to an end and it was time to face reality again. Time for her to return to Paris and for Scott to go home.

 

_Stay._

_Stay._

_Stay._

That one word kept repeating in her head. She could hear Rihanna’s voice singing it over and over. She could see Scott; the way he cupped her face in those final moments.

 

_I want you to stay._

 

She couldn’t help it. Small tears ran down her face, and all she could think was not again. She felt dumb for crying over song lyrics that described her life. So she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

She just felt so confused; so lost. She always thought Scott was a source of stability in her life, but if that were true, then why did she feel this way? Why did she feel like she was letting him down? Why did she feel like she wasn’t being fair to him?

And what about her future aside from her relationship with Scott? Would she ever figure out what she wanted to do? But what if that meant being away from him again. All these questions crowded her mind and just made her more confused. She used to be so sure of herself, so sure of what she wanted, so goal-oriented. Her life used to be so planned out. Wake up at 5 AM. Practice all day till 10 PM. Vacations and study time all scheduled to a T. But after skating, all of this stability just disappeared.

Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep.

It was 10 AM and her reflection time was over. She had to be at the airport in two hours and they had to spend Valentine’s Day together before then.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Scott said into her ear as she turned to face his bare chest.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Tessa replied, trying to smile.

“Tess,” Scott began. She knew it. Her eyes were probably glossy. He caught her. “I know everything’s not alright. I know it hasn’t been right for a while. Talk to me, we can figure it out, together.”

 _Together_. She broke down then. She had cried in front of him the other day before the wedding, but now she just said it. She let it all out.

“I...I don’t think this is working. Us, together. The way things have been going isn’t the way that I ever wanted them to be. And I want this to work so badly, Scott. I really do. I’ve been waiting for this for as long as I could remember. We waited eighteen years, eighteen damn years and then we finally did it. We finally had the courage to be together. But ever since I left for Paris things haven’t been the same. And it’s not your fault...it’s not your fault. I want this to work and I know it can, but given the circumstances - “

“What circumstances? Yes, we’ve been long distance for a few months, and yes, we have a few more to go. But I love you;  I’ll wait. I’ve waited eighteen years to be with Tessa Virtue, what’s a few more months?”

“But I feel guilty, so, so guilty.”

“Why do you feel guilty, Tess? I don’t want you to feel guilty!”

They were sitting up now, facing eachother, cross-legged on the bed. Their fingers were intertwined, and her wet green eyes looked into his soul. He never felt this way before. It was as if, in that moment, her gaze gave him the answers before she even said another word.

“I...I…” she took a deep breath. When I’m with you, everything is great. I feel safe. Happy. But when we’re apart, when we go months without seeing each other, I feel guilty. Guilty that I’m trying to find myself but am burdening you in the process.”

“You are not a burden, Tess. Far from it. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

He felt her pause before she went on.

“Last week, my prof mentioned to me that his colleague was looking for candidates to intern at a sports psychology clinic in Italy. I can apply with the paper that I’m writing. I have good shot. The only thing is that it’s another year and it starts in the summer. But I can’t -”

“You should do it.”

“But if I get it then what does that mean for us?”

Scott looked down at their clasped hands for a moment. He didn’t know exactly why, but he immediately thought of their last free dance to “Seasons.” That piece was all about their seventeen year-long journey together, and how it had changed and developed just like the seasons. They would always be connected, bonded so strongly. The next turn in their relationship would simply mark the end of this season, and the start of a new one.

“I love you Tessa. So much.” his hand detached itself from hers and moved up along her arm, to her neck, and to finally to her cheek. “I want the best for you, which is why I think ...I think we should take a break.”

Her weep broke the crashing silence that filled the room for that split second.

He was sad as he said it, but he did it to comfort her. And it was true. “I’m setting you free. Tessa, you’re the courageous one. You take risks, and though you may not know exactly what you want right now, you’ll figure it out. But that’s only going to happen if we’re apart. I don’t want to hold you back any longer.”

“But I want you!”

Scott didn’t cry much. The last time he cried was probably at his grandpa’s funeral when he was fifteen. But today, he felt a tear run down his face.

“You know it’s the best thing. For you. For us. It’s the right thing to do Tess. I know that deep inside, and you know it too.”

She nodded. She knew he was right.

“Listen to me,” he said as she wiped the fresh tear off his face. “If two people are meant to be together, eventually they’ll find their way back.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“I do.”

A short amount of time that felt like an infinity went by.

“I will always love you,” she said to him, fighting back more tears.

“I will always love you.”

And so they laid there. Scott sat up against the dark wooden headboard with Tessa’s head leaning against his shoulders. Fingers still intertwined, she listened to the sound of his heart beat. She inhaled that rhythm, trying to memorize it, to hold onto it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Scott.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tessa.”

 

_I want you to stay._

_Stay._

_Stay._

_I want you to stay._


	9. May 2016

Kaitlyn and Andrew won Worlds. Patrick and Tess got back together. And Tanith was pregnant.

So much had changed since she last saw him three months ago; so much had changed since they had broken up.

So much had changed, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t care about her, that he didn’t still love her.

So why was she surprised? She felt a thump in her chest as she opened the email. She didn’t know why, but she was surprised to see Scott’s name in her inbox. She didn’t know why she was surprised, it was her birthday after all.

 

_Dear Tessa,_

_Happy Birthday, kiddo! Wow, 27!_

_I hope all is well and that you’re enjoying the end of your exchange. Excited for Italy? Because I’m excited for you._

_Don’t forget to party hard this weekend!_

_Scott._

 

She figured that he probably signed it with “I miss you” or “Love” but then thought that either would suggest getting back together so he just didn’t choose either. She didn’t blame him.

Tessa received so many emails for her birthday. Kaitlyn, Patrick, Andrew, Charlie, and even Meryl sent her one. Then there were family ones. Her mom was coming over this weekend to celebrate with her and Flore, but Jordan and the rest of the Virtue clan couldn’t make it.

She was happy. After her split with Scott she thought she’d resent Paris, resent writing her paper. But she didn’t. He was right. He set her free and though she thought about him everyday as soon as she’d wake up and just before she fell asleep, she was content.

It was a beautiful spring evening so she decided to get some air. Flore’s apartment was only a short walk to the prettiest fountain, and on days where she just felt that she needed to, she would walk over and just take it all in. There was something about the water streaming through the stone that had a soothing effect on her.

Tessa felt her phone beep as she was walking. It was probably another email, and she was right. She felt a sudden calm, a sudden reassurance that everything would be okay. She had arrived at the fountain just as she saw her newest email. It was from Alma, Scott’s mom. Alma had been like a second mother to Tessa all her life. She was such a lovely lady, funny and strong, just like her son. Tessa knew that Alma would always be there for her, just like her and Scott would always be connected. They would always be good friends.

Her email was short and sweet. It was Tessa’s favourite of all the birthday messages that she had received that day.

 


	10. Moir Barbecue, July 2016

“Uncle Scott!” Quinn exclaimed as she arrived at the annual Moir Barbecue, seeing her uncle from across the backyard.

“Quinn! What’s up kid?” he said as she ran toward him to give him a hug. Classic uncle Scott always gave her a high-five too.

“Nothing much. Mommy took me to get a manicure today. Do you like my nails?”

Scott laughed as she wiggled her bubblegum pink fingers in front of his face. This was so not his area of expertise.

“Yeah, they look great.”

“Did you even notice the flower on the accent nail?” she asked him, very matter-of-fact. She knew that he hadn’t.

“Oh, well would ya look at that? Wait, what’s an accent nail?”

“Oh boy.” Quinn was not impressed. “Uncle Scott, this is why you need Auntie Tessa. This is why I need her. You just don’t knowyour stuff. Skating? Definitely. Hockey? Yes. Stuff Quinn is interested in? Not much!”

Scott let out another laugh at his niece’s sass. “Quinn, I know you miss her. I do too. But remember I told you that we’re not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore for a reason.”

“I know, but...don’t you still love her?”

“Of course, I do. But sometimes love isn’t enough.”

“Adults are complicated. I don’t get you guys.”

“One day you’ll understand. Now grandma has some burgers on the barbecue. What do you say we go eat, eh?”

“Okay.”

Then, he noticed his mom give him a look. It was different from the others that she had given him over the years. It wasn’t a “pick up your underwear, Scott” look, it wasn’t a “that’s not appropriate, Scott” look, and it sure as hell wasn’t a Marina look. Yeah, sometimes it was as if she had adapted the “Marina” look; the look of ultimate disappointment. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but it felt sympathetic, almost like she was hurting too. He knew she was. His mom missed Tessa, missed seeing her and Scott be together. It was the happiest he had ever been, and she knew that.

“Watch it, son. Who are you calling ‘grandma’?”

  
  



	11. Christmas Eve, December 2016

Ah, winter. It was that time of year again. It had been 10 months since Tessa and Scott had broken up, and everything was so different than it had been this time last year.

Tessa was finished her exchange in Paris and moved to Italy over the summer to start her internship there. She lived in the core of Florence and met many attractive Italian men, all who showed their interest in her. But she didn’t reciprocate.

Tessa was happy being single. She was free and independent and didn’t have an agenda. She worked and toured. And shopped. She enjoyed not having a plan. She enjoyed meeting new people from all over.

Scott was still in London, continuing with his coaching. Not much had changed for him. Charlie spoke to him just recently over text, but he was so busy, his baby was due any day now.

It was Christmas Eve day, and Scott was out and about in London, getting a last minute Christmas gift for Quinn. He loved kids, and he loved being in a kids’ store. It made him feel young again, as if life was so much simpler. If only.

Scott’s trip to Toys R Us was quick. When he asked his niece what she wanted for Christmas, she answered right away, her eyes lighting up like Christmas lights. “I really really really want the My Little Pony Limited Edition Deluxe Set,” she told him. So that’s what he got.

Exiting the store and walking towards his car, he was startled to hear a familiar voice behind him.

“Hi, Scott.”

He turned around. She was wearing a brown wool coat with a matching cashmere scarf. A chic knit hat hugged her head as the snowflakes hit her button nose.

It was Tessa. Tessa, who he hadn’t seen for months, was standing right in front of him. He was with Tessa, the girl who he thought about everyday, on the sidewalk outside of a cupcake shop. Figures he’d find her here.

“Tessa...hi.” He sounded like an idiot, he thought to himself. He didn’t know why he was so surprised to see her.

She looked the same...but there was something different about her. Her eyes were still that bright green colour. Her hair was dark and long. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were still beautifully pink. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was different. It was a good different. Had she been seeing someone?

Her eyes fell to the Toys R Us bag in his hand. “Uhhh…”

“For Quinn. Last minute Christmas shopping.”

“Ah, I see. I’m here with my mom, getting some cupcakes for tonight.” He nodded as he saw Kate wave to him from the cupcake shop window.

“So how are you?” she asked him, the biggest smile across her face.

“I’m good. Same old same old. Not much new here. What about you? How’s Italy?”

“It’s great.” There was a pause, almost like she was unsure what to say. “I’ve decided to go into sports psychology. It finally just hit me that this is what I love, what I’m interested in. No law school for me!”

“Wow, congratulations!” Scott let out. “I’m proud of you, Tess. I knew you’d figure it out.”

She looked down at her hands, clasped together, and then back up at him with a shy, tender smile. She was unsure if it was the best thing to do, but she went for it anyways.

“I’ve been back in London for a few days and I don’t leave until the third. Do you wanna meet up for coffee sometime?”

Scott smiled. “I’d love to.”

“Perfect. Text me.” Her eyes were flirty. Boy she was good.

“I’ll see you soon then,” he said.

“See ya later, Moir.”

 

 


End file.
